1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to call centers; and more particularly to a call center that supports both circuit-switched and internet protocol traffic.
2. Related Art
Call centers are generally known to receive telephone calls from callers and to route the calls to particular operators that will respond to various caller requests and inquiries. Call centers typically operate in a circuit-switched environment and are coupled to the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). Companies that sell products absolutely require call centers to both sell the products and provide service for the products after the sale is made. Call centers, however, are expensive to acquire and difficult to operate. In order to minimize the cost of the call centers, companies typically seek solutions that will minimize call center traffic. However, at the same time, because product support will oftentimes secure an initial sale, the call centers and other product support mechanisms must fully satisfy customers' support requirements.
In order to reduce some of the call center traffic, other unmanned computer equipment is deployed. This computer equipment couples to the Internet (internet protocol infrastructure that and is typically accessible via the World Wide Web). The IP based computer equipment supports web pages and email traffic and augments the services provided by the call centers. Successful IP based computer equipment that provides product support will off-load some, or a large portion of the call center traffic. Web pages serviced by the IP based computer equipment web typically include applications that direct users via a menu structure to answers to their produce support questions. Further, the IP based computer equipment allows customers to ask questions using email. The email further off-loads the call centers and allows service personnel to answer the email based questions when time permits.
Unfortunately, the IP based computer equipment is separate from the call center equipment and the network to which the IP based computer equipment connects (i.e., the Internet) is separate from the PSTN network that couples to the circuit-switched call center. Resultantly, the circuit-switched call center and the IP based computer equipment are different entities. Costs of redundancy are thereby incurred in deploying and managing both the circuit-switched call center and the IP based computer equipment.
As communication technology advances, it will become desirable to service some IP based voice traffic in addition to the circuit-switched voice traffic. However, because all voice traffic is serviced via the circuit switched telephone network in prior systems, such a need is wholly unsatisfied by the prior art systems.
Thus, there is a need for a call center that overcomes these difficulties as well as other difficulties unaddressed by prior call centers.